


The Essence Of the Universe

by My_Beautiful_Idiot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Idiot/pseuds/My_Beautiful_Idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they need a pause from adventure. Sometimes they just need to stop and stare at how beautiful it all was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Essence Of the Universe

"Take my hand."

As soon as someone slips their hand into The Doctor's, their life changes forever. You begin to see everything differently. The song of universe sings you to sleep as the Doctor, mad and wonderful, flies you across the skies and through the stars.

They were sat facing the door in the dimmed light of the TARDIS one time. He turned to her and says;

"What do you want to see now?"

Amy thought carefully about that for a moment. He watched her every second she thought, as if he could see the cogs in her head turning and churning through ideas. 

After about five minutes, she turned back to him.

"When was the last time you just flew between the stars with the doors open? Just, kicked off your shoes and flew? No destination?" He paused, a slight smile on his face.

"Too long ago. Back when I first got the old girl actually. But there is a reason I haven't done it since, Amy." As he got up to go to the console, he gestured his hair with a face that sums up what happened perfectly. Laughing, she turns to watch him as he flicked switches at random.

"Then take me to see the universe at it's most vulnerable," she said. "It's most beautiful."

He looked up. A smile spread across his face as he ran around the console, spinning between controls. Finally, he turned to her with a mad smile on his face.

"Hold on tight, Miss Pond." And they flew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Open the doors then."

Amy hesitated, a little scared of what might be outside. Let's face it; he wasn't exactly the best at driving this thing.

Finally, she pulled open the doors, and she couldn't breathe for a moment.

There was the universe; as raw and beautiful as it could be.

"Oh my..."

He stood behind her, smiling slightly. He sat with his legs dangling out the door and into the vastness of it all. She sat with him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is one of my favourite parts of the universe. Unspoilt by civilisation. It's the fabric of everything. It's-"

"Perfect," she finished. "It's perfect."

They sat there for a while, just watching the universe go by. Occasionally he'd point out certain stars and tell her about them, but mostly they sat in silence.

Perfect. Yes... That was what this was. Perfect.


End file.
